


Picture Perfect

by bloobeary



Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk what this is, this is rly short, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the first of a little series that I came up with. I was thinking of making each part like a snapshot. I'll try to make each part follow in chronological order, but bear with me. I think there'll be many parts, but they'll be short and sweet. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Picture reference is loosely based on this http://40.media.tumblr.com/c2fb0d7bf04646be1d55e9a1d0d68654/tumblr_mlmddbtzYz1qhvs9ro1_400.jpg

If Louis had to choose a picture at any give time in his life that represented an ultimate state of bliss, it would be the one that’s framed on his mantle. Its of Harry and himself (because who else would be in it, realistically?) on their honeymoon. Louis’ smiling so wide that his eyes are practically nonexistent with one arm around Harry’s hips and the other at his side, holding a colorful drink that the bartender insisted he tried. Harry’s standing next to him, with his arm around Louis’ shoulders, his hand softly holding onto the rise of Louis’ neck, and his lips pressed to Louis’ cheek. His eyes are closed, but even so his smile is evident. 

Every time Louis looks at it—which is quite often—he feels a sense of peace wash over him. It takes him back to a time where he finally felt like everything was perfect in his life. The only marks on Harry’s skin were the tattoos he’d intentionally put there, and Louis didn’t have to worry anymore. 

Anyone else that looked at it made sure to make the comment of ‘You guys look so happy!’ or ‘You’re so lucky.’ Louis just smiled and took the compliment. People that hadn’t known them for the past six years didn’t see anything besides two tan, glowing men who were incredibly happy. And that was okay with Louis. 

They didn’t have to know about the nights spent cold in separate beds, or the times Louis had to rush over to Harry’s in the middle of the night, ready to dial 911. They didn’t have to know about how many times Louis had to sit with his hands holding Harry's wrists together, while screaming into the phone for the fucking ambulance to come. They didn’t need to know about the millions of apologies said until both of their throats were raw. They didn’t know how many times Louis’ lips had been placed on scars, both old and new. They didn’t have to know about how many times Louis held Harry to his chest and Harry sobbed out apologies mixed with Louis’ name. They didn’t know about the many times Harry had given Louis a million reasons to leave, and Louis still stayed—and they didn’t have to.

All they saw was happy smiled and crystalline water and a bright blue sky. The picture of perfect, literally. 

Of course their lives were good, great, actually, after that photo was taken. They spent their first few months as a married couple buying furniture and cute little housewarming trinkets for the new abode they were sharing.  
Then Harry (much to Louis’ surprise) started hinting at wanting kids, drawing little teddy bears on the dry erase board they had on their fridge and putting bows on everything. It was only a surprise to Louis, because before they had gotten married, Harry had yelled “I can’t even fucking take care of myself, how in the hell can I take care of a child?” through the phone. But it was a welcome change. So one morning, when they were lying in bed with their fingers twined together, Louis rolled onto his side and asked, “When did you plan on giving me a baby?” Harry was absolutely ecstatic about Louis popping the question, and three months later, their surrogate presented them with a positive pregnancy test. So they had Noah, and then about a year later along came Allie, and finally Eli. 

So yeah, they were happy. It took a very long time for them to be truly happy, but they made it.


End file.
